A Dragon and A Vampire
by Dracoknight545
Summary: what happens once legendary Monster more powerful and deadlier than Vampires and Werewolves was extinct but wasn't and where in hiding until now. As the battle at Yokai Academy reaches a climax and out of nowhere a powerful Monster energy come to battle to helps out in the fight and now… DISCONTINUED And Rewrite in progress
1. Ch 1: An Extinct Monster and a Vampire

**Dragon+Vampire**

**Welcome to my first "Rosario+Vampire" story… Yeah I thought it was time to do something different for the new year as I can work on something that doesn't even Naruto or Pokémon but… they are some elements from Pokémon used in this story but It's not major thing in the story except a few chapters but it only one or maybe three or more Pokémon in this story and on only as for what it is will be reveal later on.**

**As for what this story is what happens once legendary Monster more powerful and deadlier than Vampires and Werewolves was extinct but wasn't and where in hiding until now. As the battle at Yokai Academy reaches a climax and out of nowhere a powerful Monster energy come to battle to helps out in the fight and now…**

**Let's see what happens**

**But first Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Pokémon but if I did then I would try to get a Season 3 of "Rosario+Vampire" **

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Extinct Monster and a Vampire**

**Pathway between the Human and Monster World**

**? POV**

_My name is Nobert Fujioka, but everyone calls me Shane or Tora. I've been to different academies in the past few years mainly because of what I am, as for what I am well… I'm considered both a monster and a human. As of what kind of monster, well I'm from dying race known as Dragons and there are only a few of us mainly there's me, my mother and grandfather; also there is my uncle but none likes to talk about him for a particular reason but recently I've been in secret contact with him and so far neither my mother or grandfather knows._

_I have spent half of my life studying under my grandparent until my grandmother died because she became incredibly ill, which left me to study under my grandfather and my mother, who worked numerous jobs in the human world to support us._

_As for my father, well I consider him dead to me and my mother and grandpa think the same because he abandon me and my mother once he learned that she was a dragon and that I have dragon blood in me, he left and never returned after that, after a few weeks we moved with my grandparents. _

_So now since a very good and disastrous fight between my mother and grandfather, I was able to attend public that was until people learn what I was by accident or purpose because either got into fights or tried to protect those who I wanted to be friends with still I had to go to different school until my Grandfather suggested that I go to my mother's old academy known as Yokai Academy and hopefully I can make some friends finally._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So how long until we get there?" Shane asked as looked at the ceiling of the bus. Nobert aka Shane was wearing a dark red polo with a black vest along with pair of boot cut blue jeans and silver-grey sneakers plus a pair of darken glasses.

"We'll be there shortly, kid. I'm amazed that another human is going to attend Yokai Academy well half human but still quite the year" replied the Bus Driver

"Another Human? The old man said that Humans can't enter Yokai Academy" questioned Shane

"Well apparently the old reptile was wrong, Tsukune Aono is his name recently I heard he was arrested by the school security board and plan on killing him later today and I hope he would be able to survive the school but I was wrong" Bus Driver explained

"I'm taking it you knew my grandfather and maybe my mother as well?" asked Shane was he moved from the back to the front of the bus

"Yep, It's been awhile since a Dragon even though you being half has ever stepped onto the grounds of Yokai Academy" Bus Driver commented as the bus slowed down

"Well we're here, Welcome to Yokai Academy" said the Bus Driver as he opened the door and Shane got up from his seat and grabbed his bags.

Once Shane got out, he began to smell the air and then said "I feel some powerful Monster Energy in the air"

Shane turned around and was going to ask the Bus Driver about it but the bus was going, "Man whatever I better go see what's going on?" said Shane to himself as he sat on the ground meditated for a few minutes as Blue-green fire engulfed him and he gained scaly claws and bat-like wings on his back, and his fangs grew longer and showed more than normally and his sapphire blue eyes turned in shining emerald green eye. This is Shane's True form since he's part human and dragon, he hasn't been able to use his full powers as a dragon and he looks like a tailless Incubus.

"Man it's good to use my power again" said Shane just before he flew into the air to get an aerial view of the academy and see what was this powerful monster energy that Shane was sensing before he transformed into his Dragon form.

* * *

**The Rooftop of Yokai Academy**

Shane flew high into the air and saw group of girl getting their asses handed to them by a fox demon, Shane growled as how the girl were overpowered by the Humanoid fox demon and then his nose sensed some almost powerful as him, and turned his attention to a silver-hair woman biting down on a young man who was badly burnt who Shane guessed might've been that Tsukune guy that the Bus Driver mentioned earlier. Also there was another one who was burnt from a fire blast from the Fox.

"I guess I was right, An S-class Vampire was nearby I guess this place is going to be interesting." said Shane to himself and then spotted the Fire Fox demon charging up for another powerful burst but it was cancelled by a wall of ice created by one of the girls.

Then the Vampire got into the fight after taking care of the boy, but sadly she was having her ass handed to her as well but mainly because she done something that happened to the human boy earlier.

"Alright, it's time for the dragon to roar once again ad let everyone know that the Dragons are back" said Shane as his wing glowed blues and that soon engulfed him as well and then he dive-bombed the demon fox as he shouted **"Dragon Rush Bomb" **as he quickly dive-bombed the Human Fox-demon as he was about to finish off the Vampire and the human and before he knew what hit him and creating a hole in the roof.

"Well that was too easy" said Shane was leaped out of the hole.

"How dare you attack me before I was about to kill this Vampire bitch and her human pet. Do you know who I am?" roared the Fox Demon

"Ah nope and I'm not caring now" replied Shane with smirk on his face before he turned around

"Alright it's time for you to die" said the Fox Demon

"Really, by the way what is your name?" Shane inquired

"I am Kuyo, head of school security board; I'll do anything to protect this school. So may I have the name of the person I'm about to kill" answered Kuyo

"Well my real name is Norbert Fujioka, but I go by Shane or Tora, and I'm the extinct Triple S-rank Monster, a Dragon" Shane said as he released a monstrous amount of M.E. everyone scaring everyone including the Vampire girl

"What… a… Dragon? It can't be but they're extinct the last Dragon died years ago and no one has seen them" said Kuyo

"Well Fox-boy, everyone is wrong as the Dragons are returning" Shane said as he walked over to the Vampire girl and the human

"It's been awhile Moka Akashiya, though the silver hair is new on you" said Shane said as he offered his hand to help her up.

"Shane, I knew there was something different about you but I wasn't sure" answered Moka

Then Shane and Moka sensed something coming at them, but it was coming at them fast a monstrous Fire ball was able to hit them with no time to dodge and then once was Shane, Moka and the human was a nothing.

The girls were sacred that their friends and new ally were dead, as Kuyo said "Finally I killed a Vampire and the last of the Dragons"

"No so fast Firepuff" said a voice said from behind causing everyone to look behind Kuyo and saw the human was now awake and holding Moka in his arms as Shane was flying above them

The girls cheered that they were alive and this pissed off Kuyo as he prepared to attack them again

"Moka, should we run?" said the human

"Don't worry; I can take care of Him. Shane, mind lending a hand" Moka said

"Sure, why not" Shane replied as Kuyo charged at them until he was stopped by a werewolf

"You've been swallowed up by your own vile desires and both you and your committee have gone out of control and now you've lost the right to talk about "preserving order" and "protecting the peace" said Moka

Kuyo growled at Moka as she had Shane threw her into the air as she said "Now Kuyo, I think it's time for you to _**LEARN YOUR PLACE**_" as she high-jump'd Kuyo straight into the building

"Alright, way to go Moka" said the Human with big smile and a snap of his finger before he leaped down to Moka and Shane flew down as Moka placed a Rosario on her hand changing her hair to pink.

The human grabbed Moka just before she fell, "So you're Tsukune?" asked Shane

"Yeah, thanks for helping Moka and the others out" Tsukune replied

"No Problem, I knew Moka in middle school I had to drive this crazy girl that was after her for some reason" Shane explained as he reverted back to his normal Human form

Tsukune was going to asked Shane something but the entire school managed to come on to the scene and show what happened on the roof as they wondering who beaten the living day lights out of Kuyo.

"Well Tsukune here kick that mangy fox's ass" Shane said getting the crowd's attention

"What are you doing?" whispered Tsukune

"Saving your ass, they won't doubt that you're a Human now "replied Shane.

* * *

**A Few Days later in Ms. Shizuka's Classroom**

A few days after the events on the roof had passed and everything almost returned to normal at Yokai Academy. It was Shane's first day in class as he introduced himself to his new class

"My name is Nobert Fujioka, but my friend called me Shane or Tora. I hope to be good friends with you all" said Shane as he did an x with his fingers behind his back before taking a seat near Tsukune and Moka and their friends

"It's nice to meet you again, Shane" Moka said

"Yep, so who are your friends, Moka?" Shane asked

The first one to answered was a blue hair chick with pair of large breast as she answered "I'm Kurumu Kurono"

The next one was short girl dressed as witch who was known as Yukari Sendo and the last one as a purple hair girl calling herself Mizore Shirayuki

"Hey Shane, maybe you want to join the Newspaper Club, we can use more guys that aren't perverts to help out" suggested Yukari

"Sure why not" Shane replied as he thought _"Maybe this place might be the one"_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Well here is the first chapter and done in one night, hopefully the second will be done soon. Still I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of short but I wanted to get it out there as soon as I can. Still I hope you like it.**

**If you're wondering why I ranked the Dragons so high is because neither the manga nor anime has shown Dragon existing, so why not make them a thought-to-be extinct Monster race make a return. Still why "Triple S" the better question why not because Dragons are badass and look awesome expect Charizard (Excluding his Y- Mega evolution, I'm not that fond of Mega Charizard X)**

** As for Shane and Moka's History that will be explained next chapter as well**

**As for next chapter, chaos around the Yokai Academy has increase on the high scale as stink bombs go wild, eels in the pool and Rodents in the classroom, who is behind the pranks and more**

**Next time "A Prankster and a Vampire"**


	2. Rewriting time

**Hey Readers **

** I know that some of you aren't that happy with the start of this story, so I'm going to do an entire rewrite of the first chapter as it make completely new and yes it will keep focus on Tsukune and Moka since they are the main characters of the series but the OC as well.**

** Some changes that will be made**

** - Changing the OC's Name to fit in like Tatsukiba (Dragon Fang)**

** - Lower the Power Rank to S-rank or lower event though he's part human which creates a handicap on him using his Monster power level**

**- Will take place after the episode "A Bathroom And A Vampire" since I haven't read the entire Manga series yet and just seen the entire anime.**

**So expect the new story and maybe a new chapter to "Monster Tain a few days, once it's up this one will be deleted**

**Dracoknight545**


End file.
